Dead Moon
by PuppetStrings19
Summary: Bella is born into the Volturi coven. Aro keeps her because of her powers. The Cullen's visit Volterra seeking Aro's aid. During their stay, Edward & Bella grow a friendship through various obsticals and fall in love. Soon, they try to run away together.
1. Chapter 1  Birth

**This is a play on one of my other stories, A Certain Saint of Darkness. I'm reduing that story. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Overview: Bella Swan is created into the Voluri family. Aro keeps her as a source to protect his coven. The Cullen's come for a visit, seeking Aro's help to get rid of a vampire rise in Port Angeles. During their stay, a few weeks, Edward becomes interested in Bella. They grow a friendship, they fall in love and then he decides he's going to help her escape the Volturi. Lots coming. I hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

We had one law, one we must all abide by; one that could never be broken. Our secrecy. No human was allowed to know our secret, but we broke that promise. And as we ran, swiftly through the long planes of yellow grass, the sunlight beating down on our devil skin sending rainbows across the landscape, I had a feeling we weren't going to make it. But something in our dead hearts kept us running. We ran as fast as we could, streaking forward, running away from what was chasing us. Petrified as we were, we knew our abilities were our best defense. His mind reading, and my shield. Demetri wouldn't be able to find us because he used our decisions as a form of tracking. Like a GPS. My shield would protect our thoughts. But the others were heading in a different direction. I glanced behind me toward the horizon. I could still see them—tiny little glistening dots. Like diamonds. They ran the opposite direction, our friends, our family. Would we lose them forever? Would they be able to get to safety? My beloved urged me forward, his voice deep and frantic. I knew we were running out of time. The sun was at the peak of its height. Right overhead, beating down on us. I heard the large clock in the middle of the square boom – and somewhere, far in the distance, a woman screamed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Birth<p>

St. Marcus Day was alive and in full throttle, filled with hundreds of people dancing and chanting together in all their glory. My Arizona friend, Lily, danced with me; our arms tangled as we shook our hips and tossed our hair about. The Palazzo dei Priori really was a magical place. I didn't regret the decision to come with my junior class. I was so proud to be one of the many crazed people standing in the center square of this beautiful stone city of Volterra, Italy.

The sky was black with night, but the afternoon heat continued to radiate through the orange stone ground and ignite my body. I was full of life. All around me was the pulsating drums from the ominous music. People were dressed in red shirts or gowns with red satin cloaks and plastic fangs. It was the first time I understood how the world could be beautiful, where everyone could be as one, even if they happen to celebrate vampires.

Lily pulled angrily on my arm. I had stopped dancing to gaze around at the stone walls and the large clock the lamp posts now illuminated. Just ten more minutes before midnight and the party was still well into it. I was mesmerized by the atmosphere. Everyone was in a trance, moving to the music.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she shouted to me over the uproar of screaming and laughing voices all around us.

I shook my head and continued to dance. After all, there wasn't much to say. I felt like I was in a scene from a book, somewhere magical and beautiful. Like a fairytale. But unfortunately, like all fairytales, they soon come to an end, and my end wasn't anything beautiful.

And it was then, out in the distance of the night, a woman's earsplitting scream shot through the party like a gunshot. Everything stopped. The people in their strange articles of clothing and glistening white fangs stood silently as they listened. I glanced around at the many sweaty alarmed faces, all of us trying to hear past the music. Children, parents, teenagers, even grandparents. Everyone from this city and others had come for the celebration. But now we all stood, staring at one another, utterly alarmed and frightened. The music began to slow, losing its combined rhythm until it died all together. The musicians must have noticed the now still, silent audience. A few men shoved past me, moving through the crowd of people. They wore beige uniforms and black hats, with silver badges. The Volterra police. They pushed through the crowd investigating. I looked over at Lily. She had gotten her face painted earlier today, a series of tribal designs along the length of her face. They were smudged now, mixing with the sweat from her face, creating a stream of black that dripped from her chin.

So many things happened at once. The crowd of people started moving, running in every direction. More screams echoed against the stone walls. Something was happening, but I didn't know what. I gazed around frantically, searching for my friend Lily. She was right next to me a moment ago, but now she was nowhere in sight. A large man thrust hard into my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. I screamed out in surprise and in pain as my rear hit the stone ground. I got up quickly and starred around. Where was Lily? A man was suddenly thrown out of the crowed. His body was up in the air, flying up and away from the running people, and then he hit the side of the city wall. Blood splattered from his body and onto the wall as he slid down towards the earth. It looked almost black in the evening light. Terrified, I set off at a sprint, running anywhere that would lead away from the square. I saw a narrow passage between two large buildings and ran towards it, dodging men, women and children as they ran franticly looking for an escape.

The air was cooler here, much more rough, and it blew my long hair around my damp face. The cool air sent a chill up my spine. Everything was black, everything but the lampposts that glared like fire at the center of the city. I stood alone and terrified, starring at the mass of people running chaotically in every direction, frightened from something I couldn't see. But I knew it was there. The thing that people were running from was the very thing that had thrown that man into the air. Unworldly. Warm tears ran down my cheeks as I continued to search the faces of people running past the passage where I hid. Every face was a stranger to me. Where was my junior class? Where was my instructor? Where was Lily?

A slight tingling on the back of my neck had me spinning around in surprise. I felt eyes watching me, invisible eyes from somewhere in the abyss of black behind me. I blinked hard, trying to clear my vision, and starred blindly as I waited for movement. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't hear anything. But I was sure something was there, lurking.

"Hello?" I called, but my voice was barely louder than a whisper.

I was about to turn around and face the screaming crowd again when a soft growl echoed through the black passage. It was a gurgling sound that raised every hair on my body. And it definitely wasn't human. The sound was so close, too close, and I gasped, taking a step back towards the orange light from the city. My eyes were wide, starring into the darkness, trying to see the creature. Something evil and unknown awaited me where my eyes didn't reach. I could feel it in my stomach and in my heart. Danger was only a few paces in front of me, and it was waiting for the moment to attack. Instinctively, I turned my back to the darkness, preparing to run.

Unfortunately, before I was even able to take my first step, something with impeccable power hit me square in the chest. And then I was soaring through blackness, away from the light, away from life and my escape. My body smacked into the stone wall that awaited me out in the distance, and the crack from my skull echoed through my head. As I lay motionless on the hard floor, I knew death was only seconds away. My body was broken; I knew that because I was unable to move. Every part of my body was in pain, and it was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I let out a soft whimper. My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't see straight. I was blinded by my tears and blood that trickled into my eyes, and there was a searing pain in my forehead. As my vision cleared, I was able to make out the black liquid that began to pool around my face and awkwardly positioned arm. The smell of rust and salt burned my nose. There was a frantic thudding in my ears. It was the sound of my pulse, the adrenaline urging my heart to keep beating.

As I lay there, bleeding and broken, I heard my mother's voice in my head. 'Be safe, Bella,' she told me as we stood face to face in the crowded terminal. 'Bring yourself home safely to me. I love you.'

My chest sent wave of pain as I coughed out a cry. "Help," I tried to say, but I was now choking on my own blood.

I coughed again and sobbed silently. I was dying, and I was sorry for not bringing myself home to her. I was sorry I couldn't see her one last time. My mother. My best friend. But I guessed life worked that way sometimes. Most people don't get to choose when they would live or die. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure what it was that tried to kill me, but things like that don't matter when you're dying.

I shut my eyes, and prepared myself; knowing this was a sleep I wouldn't wake from. My hearing had gone, for the beating of my heart masked all sounds. It slowed now, and so I lay there, bloody and broken beyond repair and waiting for the drum of my heart to make its final beat.

But suddenly, a fire ignited in my throat. A burning through the numb barrier my body had created for its own protection. And before long, a fire started in my left arm and then my right, my left leg and then my right leg. I was on fire, burning at the stake, but somehow more painful than I would have thought possible. Moments ago I had been so sure I was dying, but this couldn't be death. It all hurt too much to be death. And though I had thought that I had already felt the worst pain imaginable when I had hit the stone wall, this was, if possible, far worse. Seconds ago I was making my peace with death, accepting it, but now I lay, unable to move, screaming in pain.

I screamed as the acid seeped and burned through my veins, but I couldn't find my mouth. I wanted to claw at my scalding skin, to rip the burning pieces from my body, but I couldn't find my hands. And so I lay there, burning and tormented. Tortured for some horrible unknown sin I must have made during my youth. Was this hell? Somewhere in my subconscious, a voice answered 'yes', for what else could explain the fire and pain.

The burning lasted longer than I was ready for. How long had I been burning; hours, days, weeks, months, years? It burned away my skin, along with my thoughts. I burned until my everything became nothing but fire. I felt my bones break and rebuild over and over. I felt my skin burn away and then reform. I felt the blood in my veins bubble like scalding hot liquid. Every ounce of pain, over and over, burning and burning forever. But it wouldn't last forever because suddenly the burning slackened. It was definitely still there, but less prominent in my fingers. I had found my fingers. And then it began to withdraw from my toes. I didn't even know I still had toes. The pain even began to recede from my calf's and my arms and then finally my head; from everything except my chest which continued to blaze along with my still beating heart. But slowly, that pain began to recede too.

When the pain had stopped all together, it was replaced with a faint burning in my throat, as if I had been screaming constantly for days. With a shock, I realized my heart had stopped as well, and I knew I was dead. But was I really dead? Was this what death was like? I could feel every muscle in my body, more prominent than I ever remembered. And even my senses seemed to have evolved. I could smell and taste strange fragrances in the air. And I could hear someone or something breathing. It belonged to something very close beside me; to the thing I could now taste on the back of my tongue.

"I assume the fire has stopped," a low voice said. It was deep, unfriendly, and very unfamiliar.

I didn't respond. I didn't even want to open my eyes.

"You can speak now," the voice said impatiently.

"Am I dead?" I asked. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was clear and soft, more elegant perhaps. I was surprised it came out so clear, for there was still the flicker of a flame in my throat.

"Far from it," the person beside me said. His voice was low, like the base to a wind chime, but with a slight accent, and it rang out beautifully. "I am Felix," he continued. "Come, and you can meet our master."

There was a long pause, in which I continued to stay silent and he continued to wait for a response. I was afraid, afraid to move, and I felt parched, thirstier than I'd ever felt before. How long had I been away?

"Open your eyes," the man, Felix, said.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I focused on the little specks of dust that swirled before me, and then my eyes adjusted on a face to my right. Felix. He was big and tall with thick rounded shoulders, dark brown hair and he looked to have an olive type complexion under his pale chalky skin. But out of all of these characteristics, only one thing held my gaze. Felix's eyes were a dark burgundy as he stared at me, unblinking.

"Up," he said. "Our master is waiting for you."

I rose carefully. I had been laying on a metal operating table. Looking down at my body, I noticed I wore a midnight blue silk gown, with thin straps that fell to the middle of my thigh and no shoes. I slid off of the table and followed Feix out into the hall.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Volterra, Italy," he said.

I was surprised by his answer. Volterra, Italy. This meant that I had never left. What happened to me? Did Felix save me from the creature? But then I remembered Felix's red eyes. Was he the creature?

As I walked behind Felix, trailing after is dark grey cloak, I observed the dark stone walls as we walked down a long narrow hallway. There were no windows and the air felt very still and thick. I momentarily wondered if we were underground. There were small lamps that lined the hallway, the only source of light available. As we moved from room to room and hallway to hallway, I noticed that most rooms were decorated with a Victorian influenced style. Old, but glamorous. And every room and hallway we passed was empty. We walked for a very long time, maybe a mile, when I realized I wasn't even tired though Felix and I walked at very quick pace. After laying down from what seemed like years, I expected my legs to feel weak. But they didn't. They felt strong and ready. And then Felix's pace began to slow. And then he stopped, gesturing to a door.

I placed my hand on the golden knob and entered. I entered a large dome shaped room. It had high ceilings and fake windows. It was dimly light by torches and lamps along the walls. It looked like a stone court room, but without the seats or desks. The only seats in the room were the three, very large, armchairs at the far back of the room; and they were occupied by three very white men. Even from this distance my vision worked perfectly. I could clearly see their eyes. All three men stared at me with the same burgundy eyes. Two of the men had long black hair, and one to my right had long white hair. The man in the center gestured for me to move closer.

"Come," he said in high voice. A wide smile spread across his face. He spoke with an accent as well.

I moved slowly forward.

"What is your name, dear one?" he asked as I reached them. The men were seated on a platform that grew a few steps off the ground. I stood just before the platform.

There was a soft click and I saw three new people enter the room from a small door behind the three men. They wore grey cloaks with their hoods up over their heads. The first was a woman, whom was a little shorter than I, but possibly in her late twenties and had light brown hair. The second was a man with dark brown hair. And the third was a litter girl, younger than I, possibly twelve or thirteen years old, very beautiful and childlike with very short blonde hair; and unlike the others, she wore a black cloak.

"My name is Bella," I said.

"Your whole name, my dear," Aro said with a smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, eyeing the new comers. They stood, flanking Aro's chair. They didn't move.

"Isabella," Aro said, with a strong Italian accent. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No."

"You were attacked by one of my newborn vampires. His name was Charles. My guards—" Aro's eyes flickered to Felix who stood behind me, "—let him slip past the entrance into the city square. He attacked you, dear one. And bit you."

I was frozen. A Vampire… bit me? Could such things exist? They must, for I already knew that I was no longer the same girl I was on my arrival to Volterra, Italy. I wasn't the same girl I had been for 17 years. I was different. My body was different. I didn't need someone to tell me this. I already knew. But was I a vampire?

"Does this mean, I—" But Aro cut me off before I was able to finish my first sentence.

"A Vampire, Ms. Swan." Aro was excited and triumphant, as if this was supposed to be a huge honor.

He suddenly got up from his seat and quickly walked over to me. I studied his face and movements. His eyes were burgundy and his skin looked very pale, just like the others. However, the more I analyzed his skin, the stranger it became. His skin looked to be as thin as paper, dry and translucent. It frightened me.

"May I?" he asked as he held out his hand for me to grasp.

I hesitated. But he smiled reassuringly, so I reached out and placed my hand into his. As soon as he touched me, something strange happened. I was suddenly wrapped in a thin transparent bubble that glowed around me. It was so thin and light that I knew I was the only one to see it. I knew this because I felt it, inside of me. It was part of me. A kind of shield. It swayed where Aro touched me, and wrapped itself around my fingers, clinging to my skin and away from him. It didn't penetrate his skin.

Aro looked up at me; the excitement had left his eyes. He looked at me with a strange and upset expression as he gently rubbed my hand.

"I see nothing," he announced to those standing behind him. And he dropped my hand. Immediatley, the bubble faded and disappeared. "You seem to have powers that exceed my own," he continued. "Tell me, young one, do you have a gift of which repels my powers?"

"A gift?" I asked.

"Yes. A power that protects your mind? You see, with just one touch, I am able to see and relive every thought that has ever crossed the mine of that significant person I touch. It all happens in my head," he gestured to his temple. "But when I touch you, I see nothing."

"Well, I suppose I do have a gift then," I said. "The only way I can describe it is, it is like a bubble, a type of shield that clings to my skin, as if it's a subconscious desire to protect my mind. I saw it when you touched me."

Aro stared at me for a moment, speculating. "We shall see if it works on all of our thoughts. Jane?"

The girl, the childlike one, walked forward. Lowering her hood, she stared at me as she took her place beside Aro. A small smile curled the edge of her lips. Again, the bubble appeared, wrapping itself around me. Starring at Jane, feeling rather confident that her powers wouldn't penetrate me either, I watched has her expression twisted into shock and anger.

Aro burst out laughing. Jane shot him an angry snarl.

"Don't be upset Jane, its all in good fun. After all, Isabella is one of us now." Aro leaned forward and placed his large hands on my shoulders. In a low, powerful voice he said, "you will be of great use to me, Isabella."

Later that day, Aro began teaching me how to control my power while discussing our vampire history with me. He told me that my new coven, the Volturi, is the largest and most powerful vampire coven in the world. The Volturi are who enforce the vampire laws, those of which we all must abide by. One of those laws is that for no reason, no matter what, every vampire must keep our existence a secret from humans. The Volturi are considered vampire royalty, and there are now six core members; Aro, his wife Sulpicia, Caius and his wife Athenodora, Marcus and now me, Aro's new daughter. He told me that our coven is a very powerful group, full of many vampires with special abilities, including my own. Me even made it seem as if my ability was possibly the most powerful of all.

As the day grew later, and the burning in my throat became more intense, Aro sent Felix and Demetri to town to bring me some 'food to eat'. A few hours later, while standing in the large dome room with Aro, Jane and her twin brother Alec, Felix and Demetri entered the room accompanied by ten human strangers. The humans walked slowly into the room, looking bewildered and frightened; I heard their heartbeats before I smelled them. As soon as I caught their scent I backed away towards the furthest wall, horrified. Their scent burned in my nose and throat, causing the Vampire venom to flow thick in my mouth. I threw a hand over my nose, I didn't have to breathe.

"Bella," Aro said. "Come here dear child. Your dinner awaits."

I shook my head frantically.

"Isabella," Aro said again in a dangerous low voice, "to deny feeding is to deny what we are. You wouldn't wish to do that now, would you? You don't want to make me angry, Isabella."

I swallowed hard. I removed my hand from my nose and took a deep breath. I low growl rippled through me, starting at the base of my stomach and tearing its way up and through my mouth. A young girl screamed and tried to run for the door. My immediate instinct was to lunge at her, but I recoiled and turned my face towards the wall, covering my nose once more. I couldn't do it. My will power shied away from my instincts. I didn't want to feed. I couldn't eat a human.

"Isabella," Aro said again, "do it. Now."

Felix was by my side within seconds, grabbing hold of my arm, and forcing me away from the wall.

"You heard our master's orders. Feed," his voice growled into my ear.

Felix griped my wrist so tightly, I thought it might brake beneath his grasp. My eyes met Aro's and he nodded once. I had no choice. I turned and bit the closest person to me; a fifty year old man preparing to run. I closed my mind of all emotion as I drank the man's blood in deeply. The burning in my throat ceased. I fed only once and didn't drink again. Aro couldn't scold or punish me. I did what he asked and fed. From that day forward, I fed only once as they brought groups of human's in every week. Aro didn't like this, and he continued to try to encourage me to feed on more than one person to guarantee me a quenched appetite, but I ignored him. I couldn't stand feeding from human beings, seeing my ghastly red eyes mirrored in theirs, hearing their pulse fade to nothing as I took their lives. I was a monster, the devil. And Aro kept me because I was valuable. Because I could protect his coven. Not physically, but I could protect their minds from unwanted supernatural powers.

After a couple of weeks of living with Aro, life became a routine. Every night I stayed in a large room by Aro's side as he played chess with Caius, his brother, the blonde. He wanted me close to him, his 'child', he called me. I was his new daughter.

Demetri walked into the room just then.

"Master," Demetri said. "We have guests. The Cullen's are here to see you." Demetri had a strange power. He was a tracker. He could track any person, alive or dead. His powers worked mainly on the mind of the person he is tracking, the decisions they make. He catches the tenor of their thoughts and can use it over incredible distances. He could find someone from anywhere in the world. He tested his skills on me one evening, but due to my protective shield, he could not find me. Apparently I could block the tenors of my mind.

Aro looked up confused, but with a wide grin. "How lovely," he said in an excited voice. "Come," he said to me.

I raised my black cloak over my head and walked closely behind Aro. Using my powers, I stretched my shield over Aro, protecting him. Aro had told me about the Cullen's, and so I knew they carried with them a 'mind reader.'

"Isabella?" Aro said.

"You are under my protection, Master," I said.

Aro knodded once and continued to walk forward.

We entered the large dome room, closely followed by Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and his two guards, Chelsea and Afton. We formed a line and I stood closest to Aro as he seated himself in the center throne chair. My powers were to be used only to protect Aro, because he didn't want me to 'tire myself' by protecting the entire group. As we stood there, waiting, I glanced carefully at Jane, who stood in front of me with Alec, flanking Aro and I for protection. Jane was able to inflict burning pain by deceiving the mind into believing that the person is truly being burned alive. Pain so severe, she can incapacitate any vampire until they are held helpless and cannot protect themselves. I stared at her profile as she stood, staring at her brother. She was extremely dangerous.

The front doors opened then, and in walked a group of vampires I had never seen before. There were four of them. The first was blonde, possibly in his late twenties, and very handsome. I supposed he was the leader of the coven by the way he stood in front of the group, leading them in. The second was also blonde, but was younger with longer hair that waved into his eyes. A girl stood next to him with black hair cropped short, its ends sticking out in random. She was very small and pixie like. Bringing up the rear was a tall thin young man, possibly my age, with bronze hair he wore in a casual disarray. He was very handsome, more handsome that the other two men, and very boyish.

They paused, standing before the platform. The first man, the eldest perhaps, gave a slight bow with his head.

"Aro," the blonde man greeted.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted loudly. Aro stood up from his seat and walked over towards our guests. My shield stretched, protecting him. "And you must be Jasper, Alice and Edward." He reached a hand out and grabbed Carlisle's hand. Carlisle didn't flinch away like I had the first time Aro grabbed my hand, but he didn't look too happy either. His face was like stone.

The youngest boy, Edward, made an odd expression as he gazed at Aro. He frowned slightly, and then his eyes quickly washed over the rest of us until they landed on me. He stared at me for a fraction of a second and then looked away. It was then that I noticed that all of the Cullen's eyes were a strange shade of gold. I glanced at each of them in turn, analyzing their faces. All of them were obviously inhuman, vampires, but had strange golden eyes.

"I see your family has been well, Carlisle," Aro said. "That's nice." Aro's eyes flickered to the three Vampires behind Carlisle. "But you have come to request my services." Aro wasn't asking.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "There has been a recent rise in vampire population in Port Angeles, Washington, very close to our home. There are many newborn vampires terrorizing the city. We request your services, to help us get rid of this group of vampires before it becomes far more out of control. We do not want the people of Forks to become too suspicious. Our secrecy depends on it."

Aro thought this through for a moment, smiling widely at Carlisle. "Of course," Aro said loudly with a soft laugh. "Of course, my dear friend. I will send some reinforcements as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "It was lovely to see you and your coven again, Aro. We hope to see you again soon." Carlisle gave another small bow before turning.

As soon as Carlisle back was to Aro, Aro reached up and grasped Carlisle's shoulder firmly. Carlisle's coven stiffened.

"Surely you aren't planning to leave so soon," Aro said. "Join us, stay for a few weeks. We have so much catching up to do, my old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Edward Cullen

**In this chapter, Bella and Edward are able to converse without prying eyes. They are able speak freely and confidently as they begin to learn more about each other. I hope you like it. There is a bit of Shakespeare in this chapter. Also, the second half of this chapter is in Edward's POV.**

**Overview: Bella Swan is created into the Voluri family. Aro keeps her as a source to protect his coven. The Cullen's come for a visit, seeking Aro's help to get rid of a vampire rise in Port Angeles. During their stay, a few weeks, Edward becomes interested in Bella. They grow a friendship, they fall in love and then he decides he's going to help her escape the Volturi. Lots coming. I hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters. Nor do I own any words belonging to Shakespeare. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Edward Cullen<strong>

Carlisle's face was unreadable as he nodded once. He knew, just as the others did, they didn't have any other choice. Once Aro reinforced something, you could only accept his offer, unless you wanted to die. Aro turned away from Carlisle and walked slowly towards me. He smiled broadly and held his hands out towards me.

"I've been so rude," Aro said. "Let me introduce to you, the newest member to our coven." Aro placed a hand on my back, forcing me forward to meet the Cullen's. "Isabella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said. But he didn't look like he meant it at all.

I bowed slowly as I watched each of their faces. The small girl and the bronze haired boy glanced at each other before turning to face me.

"Carlisle, come," Aro said, gesturing towards the back door. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk a little more comfortably. Moments before you arrived, I was in the middle of a chess game. You can play me." Aro's smile widened. "Leave your friends. They can get reacquainted with the rest of my coven. I'm sure they'd love the opportunity."

Carlisle turned to look at the others, nodding once. The rest of the Cullen's nodded in agreement. Caius and Marcus followed them.

I pulled my elastic shield away from Aro. I figured he felt safe enough around the Cullen's, especially if he was leading one of them away to play chess. Looking back at the Cullen clan, I watched as they all shifted uncomfortably. No one wanted to be reacquainted. Just then, Jane and her brother Alec turned to leave the room, obviously, they didn't want to be reacquainted either. Demetri, followed them. Only Felix, Chelsea, Afton, and I stood behind. I figured the other's stayed for my protection.

The bronze haired Cullen boy walked forward then.

"Hello," he said with a small smile on his lips. "My name is Edward Cullen and these are Alice and Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you," I said. I smiled softly to each of them. They smiled back.

"How long have you been a member of the Volturi?" he asked.

"Only a couple of weeks," I said, lowering my hood. I shook my hair out and away from the black cloak. It fell loosely around my face.

Edward smiled at me again. Watching me. "And how did you become one of them? Did Aro choose you out of a sea of faces? Had you met him before?"

"No, it was nothing like that," I laughed. I felt strangely comfortable talking to Edward Cullen, though that was probably because I knew I'd be safe no matter what he tried. I had three guards standing closely behind me. "Two weeks ago I came to Volterra on a fieldtrip with my class. In the middle of the celebration for Saint Marcus Day at the Palazzo dei Priori." I didn't know then, when I was still human, that Marcus never left Volterra. He was the very same Marcus that was a part of my coven, the Volturi. "A vampire got loose from the Volturi guards and began terrorizing the small city. I was among those who had been attacked. Luckily, Felix found me and saved me." I turned to look at Felix and smiled. He smiled back.

It was true, Felix did save me. And that was why he stayed with me during my transformation, why he stayed now, protective of me. I didn't belong to him anymore, because Aro stole me away from him, but it didn't change the fact that he was my creator. We were slowly growing a bond that almost seemed unbreakable. Yes, he followed Aro's orders, Aro was our 'master' after all, and he had forced me to feed on humans like everyone else. But when we were alone he didn't treat me harshly. He treated me like a friend. We talked sometimes, when we were alone and had the chance. He was friendly to me, though he wasn't friendly to everyone. He probably even loved me.

When I faced Edward again, I saw that he was watching Felix with an unfriendly look on his face. He didn't glare at Felix, but he didn't smile either. His face was like stone.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" I asked, looking at each of the Cullen's faces. They were a very handsome group. Very gorgeous.

"Sure," Edward said, his eyes still on Felix.

"Felix," I said, and he led the way out of the back door and into the long hallway behind it.

This hallway held many doors to many different rooms. Felix led us to a very large room filled with many comfortable lounging sofas and chairs. The light was dim and there was a record player against the wall by a large fireplace that burned gloriously. Aro liked to play music and usually tried to force me to dance with him, which I always refused.

"Please, have a seat." I gestured to the many sofas and arm chairs, and then walked towards the music player.

I chose a record by Louie Armstrong, my favorite blues player. I spent two whole days in this room, listening to the many albums Marcus had gathered during the many years of his existence. Carefully I lowered the record in place and started the music. As I did this, I heard feet approach me. I turned and faced Edward.

"Louie Armstrong," he said with a smile.

"Yes. It's one of my favorites." I walked towards the seat closest to the fire and looked at Jasper and Alice. "This is a demo he recorded in New Orleans, 1955. It's beautiful."

We sat there for a long moment in silence. I sat closest to the fire in one of the arm chairs. Edward sat in front of me in the other armchair next to the fire. Jasper and Alice sat in a loveseat to my left. And Felix sat in the far corner of the room with a book in his hand.

A few minutes later, a door opened and Demetri walked in. "Aro would like a word with Jasper and Alice Cullen," he said. "I will escort you. Felix, I'd like you to join me."

Felix stared at Demetri for a moment, sat up and followed Alice and Jasper out of the room. I starred after them, wondering why Aro wanted to see them.

"Aro is interested in how our powers work," Edward said, pulling me away from my thoughts. "He knows all about mine, but has never met Alice or Jasper."

I watched the flames from the fireplace reflect in Edwards golden eyes. Again I wondered how strange the color was for a vampire's eyes. Liquid gold. I watched Edward's face. He was extremely handsome, even in this lighting. Shadows formed underneath his high cheekbones and square jaw. He reminded me of the Greek God, Adonis, and as I thought this over, the resemblance was striking. Edwared was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"What supernatural gift do you have?" I asked in a low voice. His eyes never left mine.

"I'm a mind reader," Edward said. "I possess the gift to read others' thoughts. It is similar to Aro's gift; however, Aro is limited by his need to touch the target to access every thought a person has ever had. My powers work from afar, though I only hear what a person is thinking at that moment." Edward's lips curled into a small crooked smile.

I smiled back, looking away. I felt slightly dazed under his stare. I needed a moment to clear my mind.

"I bet you can't read my thoughts," I said, looking back at him. I didn't hide the confidence in my voice. I knew he couldn't read my thoughts. If Aro couldn't, then Edward definitely couldn't.

Edward let out a soft laugh. I laughed with him.

"No," Edward said. "I can't. I could hear the mind of every person I've ever met… apart from yours. From you, I hear nothing. It's terribly frustrating."

I smiled again.

"I assume your gift works as a kind of shield, a shield that can defend your thoughts," Edward said.

"Yes..." I encouraged him.

"And you can defend others with this shield as well." He continued.

"I can," I answered. "How did you know?" I knew the answer before he said it.

"Aro," Edward said. "I couldn't hear his thoughts until he left the room with Carlisle. It has never happened before, so I assumed you had some influence over that."

"It's like a bubble," I explained. "I can stretch it or shrink it around those I wish to protect."

"Does it work as a physical shield?"

"No, just mental."

"That's a very powerful gift, Isabella," Edward said.

I nodded; my eyes were locked to his once more.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

She looked almost dazed as she stared at me. Her bright red, newborn eyes held mine. And even though they were a ghastly red, she was truly beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair that waved gently, crowning her face. She had a widow's peak, unique large round eyes that were widely spaced, a heart-shaped face and very full lips. Her face was utter perfection, beautifully glorious surrounded by those long dark locks.

"Your eyes," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I've never seen anything like them. They look like liquid gold."

I smiled, looking away from her. Her confidence made me nervous.

"It happens because of our diet," I said.

"Your diet?" she asked. "Do the humans where you live give you that eye color?"

"My family and I don't drink human blood, Isabella."

She was intrigued by this. Isabella leaned forward in her seat, placing her small hands on her knees. "You don't drink human blood?" she asked. "Then from what do you feed from?"

"We only hunt animals. In Forks, Washington, where my family and I live, there is heavy vegetation. The forest is a home to many different animals. Mountain lions, bears, deer."

"I didn't know such things were possible," she said. She looked away now, starring into the fire.

"Maybe I can take you hunting during our stay here," I said.

"Yes." Bella looked at me excitedly. "That sounds wonderful."

Far in the distance I caught track of Felix's thoughts, along with Alice and Jasper. He was taking them to the room where they would be staying during the duration of our stay. Felix left them in their room and then headed down the hall, strolling along with nothing to do. Aro had asked him to give Bella some time alone. Felix believed it was because Aro didn't want him to get too close to Bella.

This was interesting. I guessed to myself that Aro didn't want Bella and Felix to build some kind of alliance. I looked up at Bella. She was staring into the fire again. The firelight made her skin look like honey. She wore a small smile. It made me uncomfortable, not knowing what she was thinking. And I was terribly curious. I was even eager to hear her voice again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Bella's eyes met mine. She was still smiling.

"Oh. I was thinking about the music and it reminded me of something from my human life," she said. "My father, Charlie, loved Louie Armstrong. He used to play his music in the kitchen while he made me breakfast when I was little." Her eyes starred into the fire again, seeing something far away. "It's strange to think that I won't ever see him again." She looked at me then, as if she was surprised to see me sitting there. "You said you live in Forks, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then you must know my father. Chief Swan. He's the Sherriff of Forks, Washington."

My eyes widened at the name. Chief Swan. I did know Chief Swan and I knew he had a daughter as well. The first time I saw Isabella, I remembered having a strange feeling. As if I had seen her before somewhere. And I had. Her face was plastered all over signs in the small town of Forks. The signs all said, 'Have you seen her?' But they were not only in Forks, but Port Angeles and other small towns close to Forks as well. His missing daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. 'Bella,' he called her. But the girl sitting in front of me didn't quite look like herself. Yes, she was the same person, but her features were more defined, inhuman. Immortality had made her almost impossible to recognize.

"Yes," I breathed. "I know your father."

She beamed, leaning forward in her seat once more. "How is he?" she asked. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

"He's doing fine," I lied. I suddenly felt the need to protect her from the truth. I didn't want her to know her father was suffering and depressed as he searched for his missing daughter.

"That's good," she sighed. "It's strange. I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents divorced when I was very young. My mom used to force me to visit Charlie during my summer breaks, but I stopped going a few years ago. And now… I regret it. If I had known that I was going to… be reborn to this new life so young, I would have spent more time with him." She frowned now, starring down at her hands.

A smooth melody picked up from the record player. I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

"Bella," I said. She looked up at me in surprise. "May I have this dance?"

She stared at me for a moment, deliberating. And then she reached for my outstretched hand.

I pulled her up, placed my left hand behind her waist drawing her closer to me, while my right hand cupped hers. I guided her across the floor, twirling her, making her laugh in surprise. I spun her here and there, laughing when she did. And before long, the song ended. I was sad the song ended so soon, but still I began moving away from her.

"Wait," she said, locking an arm around my neck. Her strength took me aback. "One more dance."

I laughed and twirled her around as the next song began. It was a slower song. We moved slowly, gliding from side to side in a large circle. Bella sighed softly and placed her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice," she whispered into my shoulder. "I haven't laughed like this in a while."

She lifted her head and stared into my eyes. Her face was less than a foot from mine. Her beauty overpowered me. I had never felt this way about someone before. As I stared into her eyes, swaying slowly to the music, I felt a sudden urge to express that feeling.

"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," I whispered, quoting Shakespeare. It was the only way I could express how utterly beautiful she looked.

Bella's eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at me, the bright crimson smoldering. As she leaned in closer to me, an electric current shot through me where our bodies touched. I was sure she felt it too, because her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. I didn't pull away from her, I welcomed the feeling. I felt something growing inside of me, something I had never felt before, and before I knew it, I was leaning down towards her.

"Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy eyes and in thy lips," I whispered softly, my face only inches from hers. "And lips, o you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss."

Her breath caught in her throat, but she didn't pull away.

Slowly, I leaned down further, testing; but still, she didn't pull away. The scent of her breath was intoxicating, and I drank it in deeply. Closing my eyes, I placed my lips on hers, feather light. My lips touched hers for a fraction of a second and where they touched, they burned. But the sounds of footsteps broke through my clouded mind, and I heard their thoughts; Aro, Felix, Demetri and Carlisle where on their way to this room.

I pulled my face away from Bella's, my eyes flying open.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But they are on their way here, I can hear their thoughts. We should save this moment for another day, when we can be alone." I smiled at her reassuringly. I didn't want to frighten her or make her feel rejected. After all, I probably wanted this kiss much more than she did.

"Tis twenty years till then," she whispered to me.

I smiled and my dead heart warmed at the sound of those words. I pulled her hand gently from my neck and then I kissed her small knuckles very softly, allowing the electric current to blaze where my lips met her skin.

She smiled broadly as we turned and walked swiftly towards the armchairs. Bella gave me one last smile before dropping her eyes towards the fire, seconds before the doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Decisions

**I see people have put my story on alert, review if you are interested and tell me what you think so far!**

**Overview: Bella Swan is created into the Voluri family. Aro keeps her as a source to protect his coven. The Cullen's come for a visit, seeking Aro's help to get rid of a vampire rise in Port Angeles. During their stay, a few weeks, Edward becomes interested in Bella. They grow a friendship, they fall in love and then he decides he's going to help her escape the Volturi. Lots coming. I hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters. Nor do I own any words belonging to Shakespeare. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Decisions <strong>

Bella's POV

"Tis twenty years till then," I whispered.

Edward smiled crookedly at me, and I felt my dead heart give a small jolt. My eyes were fixed on his. As I stared into the liquid pools of gold, the electricity soaring through my body, I guessed this is what happiness could feel like. My hand was still gripping the back of his neck when he placed his hand on mine and loosened my grip. He brought my hand to his face and gave my knuckles a tender kiss. His eyes closed for a second, his long dark lashes resting on his cheekbones. I stared into his beautiful face, enjoying the slight burn his lips left on my skin. I didn't want him to pull away from me. I wanted him to hold me and talk to me. His friendship had instantly become the best thing about being a vampire. For the first time, I was glad to be what I was. I was happy that becoming a vampire brought me to Edward.

I smiled at the thought as we turned and walked swiftly towards the armchairs. Edward watched me, his lips pursed, trying to hide his smile. I smiled one last time, excited to see he was as happy as I felt and then turned my gaze to the fire.

The doors swung open to the music room and I looked up towards the door. Aro entered, closely followed by Felix, Demetri and Carlisle. Aro gave me a wide smile, but I saw a hint of something strange in his expression as his eyes glanced between the back of Edward's head and myself. My eyes flickered to Edward. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but I caught his expression. His eyebrows knit together for a fraction of a second before clearing his face of all emotion. He didn't look at me, but I wondered what it was that he heard in Aro's mind. Something told me it had to do with Edward, so I cleared my face of all emotion as well.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Come. Let us go find Jasper and Alice, we need to discuss a plan. There isn't much vegetation nearby, but we need to feed soon." Carlisle gave Demetri a very pointed look. "Demetri will be accompanying us."

I watched Edward, half expecting him to include me in this trip. Edward sat unmoving, frozen. I glanced at Aro once more and saw that he was watching Edward again, his smile still in place. Edward had turned to stone under Aro gaze. He rose smoothly from his seat and walked over to Carlisle. They left the room silently and Edward never looked back. I felt suddenly uncomfortable and I wondered why Edward was acting so coolly all of a sudden. What did he hear? I knew he must have heard something. So many emotions ran through me then. Confusion, hurt, terror. Emotions were a strange thing. And as a vampire they seemed more exaggerated, more potent and harder to ignore. Before I had the chance to make up my mind about how I felt about Edward, I had already decided that I needed him. It was as if his presence had given me a reason to accept what I am, to actually want to be a vampire. Edward made me feel happy again—he made me laugh and had brought warmth to my dead heart. And now I had a strange feeling that maybe he thought it was a mistake. Something in the way I sat there, frozen under Aro stare. I already felt lonely in his absence.

"Excuse me," I said, rising from my seat.

I walked swiftly from the room heading to my chambers. As a human, I always thought a hot shower helped ease my anxiety, an assumption that stayed with me even in my immortal life. I walked down a few hallways and made it to my room. I stood there, my back against the closed door as I stared around the room. It was large, too large. It had one unnecessary bed, to the left, a few dressers, with a very large mirror. To my right was a sitting room with sofas, chairs and a fire place. And there were decorative Italian paintings scattered all over the walls. I, obviously, wasn't the one who had decorated this room. I walked to the door in the corner where my bathroom was. Again, it was like walking into another bedroom. There was a sitting area with a record player, no toilet, and a large shower in the back corner, with a tub right next to it. There were no doors around the shower. Just two short glass walls that divided the area between the tub and the sitting room And there was a large wall sized mirror on the opposite wall facing the shower, bathtub and sitting room.

I threw my clothes off quickly and turned on the hot water. The shower head was a large circle that hung right above the shower. I walked under the hot stream. It felt good to have the hot water glide through my hair, down over my body and between my fingers and toes. Already, I started to feel better.

"Why should I be upset?" I said to myself. My voice was hardly a whisper. "Edward and I are hardly even friends. We barely know each other." My cool breath came out in white puffs against the hot steam. I closed my eyes and let the warm water run over my face. I knew I was lying to myself. I felt for Edward in a way I never thought I'd feel for anyone.

I heard footsteps then. Slow moving footsteps in my bedroom. I already knew who it was and I didn't look over my shoulder to greet him—after all, this wasn't the first time he followed me into the shower. I heard his footsteps pause in the door frame. I heard the shuffling of clothes and then heard them fall all together, in a heap on my bathroom floor. I wasn't surprised when cool hands touched my shoulders under the stream of hot water.

"Are you upset, dear one?" Aro's voice was a low purr in my ear.

I jerked my head away from his mouth. One of his hands slid down to my hip, the other closed around my throat as he pulled me closer to his naked body. I felt the water shift away from my face as he turned our bodies slightly. I opened my eyes slowly. I was staring at the image reflecting at me from the large mirror. I stood there, starring into my own blood red eyes, naked and beautiful. My hair was wet and it fell, covering one breast, down to my waist and my arms hung limp by my sides. Aro stood, hovering over me. I could see his hip peeking out from behind me, along with his wide shoulders. My bright red eyes glared at the Aro in the mirror. This was his way of having a personal conversation with me. He wasn't trying to be sexual, that I was grateful for. But he did enjoy a chance to see my naked body. Aro obsessed over me and what I had become_. 'Immortality suits you well,' _he had said.

"Tell me what is on your mind," Aro purred again. "Is it Edward Cullen?"

I yanked my body away from him, anger running through my veins. A low hiss sprang through my teeth. Aro's hands flew up apologetically, palms towards me. The hot water created a wall of steam between Aro and I, but my could see right through it with my heightened vision. Aro smiled smugly and shook a finger at me. My hiss grew louder. Aro's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist as he tried to pull me closer to him.

"No," I screeched. A snarled breaking through my lips as I yanked myself away from him.

I was much stronger than Aro, even though he was thousands of years older than me. I assumed it was because I was a newborn vampire and my human blood still lingered in my tissues.

"Don't follow me," I snarled over my shoulder.

Snatching a towel from the wall, I ran, yanking my bedroom door open and closing it quickly behind me. I stood in the hallway for a moment and then I ran to Felix's room. His quarters were only two doors away from mine. I entered quietly without knocking. Felix was nowhere in sight. His bedroom looked exactly like mine, but a little smaller. I walked swiftly to the dresser and pulled out a pair of my clothes that I had kept here for emergencies. I dried off quickly and threw on the short, form fitted black dress. And then I bent over, towel drying my hair.

I heard footsteps again. Quick steps heading towards this bedroom. I froze, listening. The footsteps were too heavy to be Aro's. So I relaxed and continued drying my hair.

"Bella," Felix said, surprised to see me.

"Hello, Felix," I said, peaking at him from underneath my elbow as my head hung upside down.

"Aro?" was all he asked, but I knew what he meant.

I nodded once.

Felix pursed his lips.

"Where are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"In their quarters."

I headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Felix barked, blocking my way. He wasn't happy about my being alone with Edward earlier today. His tone proved that.

I looked up at him. "Felix." I kept my voice low and soft. "I just want to talk to them about their hunting trip." I pressed my hand against his arm, urging him to move away from the door. He moved aside slowly.

"Bella," he whispered, "you know Aro won't like this. He feels insulted by the Cullen's choice of eating habits. He won't take your decision lightly."

"It's my decision," I snapped. I didn't bother keeping my voice soft.

"He won't let you leave the lair. You aren't ready to be around humans. You'll risk exposing us. " Felix's voice was so low, I had trouble hearing him. I knew he was trying to prevent anyone from hearing our conversation.

"Then you can come with me," I whispered, "to prevent me from getting out of control."

Felix was glaring at me now, but I saw defeat in his eyes. I gave him a small smile before heading for the door.

"You don't have any shoes on," he said as I opened the door.

I looked at him over my shoulder, winked, and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

"Carlisle, I heard his mind," I said. "He wants Jasper, Alice and I to stay; to join his ranks."

Carlisle closed his eyes and sat motionless. Thinking.

I didn't tell them exactly what I'd heard in Aro's mind. The truth was, Aro saw Bella's expression and knew that something had happened between us. He wants Bella to choose me as her mate so that I will be forced to stay here forever. Besides Alice and her visions, I would be a valuable asset to his coven. But I wouldn't let Bella do it. I wouldn't let her fall in love with me, because I would never leave my family to join the Volturi.

As I thought this, my mind drifted to Bella's face. Her wide red eyes as I held her in my arms. Her beautiful lips as they pulled back in a wide smile. My heart felt soar at the idea of leaving her… forever. But I couldn't fall in love. Not with someone who 'belonged' to someone so dangerous. Maybe it was a mistake to let things get so carried away in the music room. I shouldn't have promised her that we would be alone together again. And I shouldn't have made plans to take her for her first animal hunt. The only option is to end this… anything I've created between us. I must end ties with Isabella Swan.

"How do you feel about this, Alice, Jasper, Edward?" Carlisle looked at us in turn.

"No," Alice said shocked.

"No," Jasper said with a glare.

"Of course not," I whispered.

Carlisle looked at me and his mind swam with an image of Bella. _Bella smiled up at Aro and then her eyes turned to me. Her face was glowing with happiness as she looked at me longingly. _Her happiness mirrored my own. I could feel it deep inside me—I felt for Bella in a way I didn't feel for my family. It was foreign, and I couldn't understand what it was or what it meant.

I looked up and met Carlisle's gaze. He looked away, expressionless.

I heard feet approaching then. And all three vampires looked at me expectantly. I was momentarily surprised myself. Surely I would have heard someone's thoughts. Why didn't I hear it coming? And then my body froze. There was only one person I couldn't hear.

"It's Bella," I whispered.

I had already discussed the lack of sound that came from her mind. My family was interested and so I told them her gift and how valuable she is to Aro. I didn't mention just how much that bothered me. _"She may be one of the most powerful vampires in the world,"_ Carlisle had said. It was true. Bella would be able to protect an entire group of people from special abilities like my own. The ones that used mind tricks to weaken their enemies. Bella wouldn't be weakened by someone like me. Not with a gift like hers.

Bella's feet slowed and stopped just behind the door. And then she knocked softly.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

The door opened and Bella walked in. Her hair was damp and messy as his hung loosely around her face. She wore a short tight black dress and my eyes followed the curves of her hips and down her long legs. She was barefoot.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked. Her voice was like silk. Clear and smooth.

"Of course not," Carlisle said. "Please…" he gestured to the chair beside Alice.

Bella sat down and smiled at us, her eyes resting on mine.

I smiled back, allowing my eyes to meet hers for a fraction of a second before turning my face away from her quickly. I felt the electric current pass between us, but not as prominent as when I had held her. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Bella said. "In the music room, you said you were going to plan a hunting trip." She paused. "Edward told me you live off the blood of animals, and I'm very interested in your choice of diet."

Carlisle smiled at her. "Would you like to accompany us on our hunt?"

"Yes, very much."

"_What is wrong with you?"_ Alice yelled from her head. I looked up and met her gaze. _"You are acting so strange. There is something you aren't telling us."_

I looked away from her.

"I think that would be alright," Carlisle said.

Seething through Carlisle's mind, I saw Bella watching me. She looked confused and upset, her eyebrows pulling together causing a frown. She sat rigid and hurt in her seat.

"Would you prefer that I didn't come… Edward?" she asked me boldly. I didn't miss the break in her voice. "It was your idea, after all."

"Come if you wish to," I said. I kept my voice blank.

Bella held her breath as she stared at me. I felt myself cracking around the edges. I could feel the pain I was causing her. The electricity began to break and I could feel the panic begin to rise deep inside of me. I didn't want to lose that electrical pull. I didn't want to lose her. Could it be possible that she wanted this friendship as much as I? Does she feel for me the way I feel for her? But it was an impossible question to ask myself. I couldn't be friends with Bella and I wouldn't give in. I balled my hands into fists.

"Edward, you…" her voice broke again, and she didn't continue.

I saw her again through Carlisle's eyes. Her shoulders slumped defeated and her bottom lip began to quiver. I was losing her. Without another word, she got up and began heading for the door.

"Bella," I whispered. Her name flew out of my mouth before I could stop it and I had risen to my feet, preparing to run after her.

She turned and met my gaze. Her eyes bore into mine, seeing me, who I truly was.

At that precise moment, Alice had a vision.

… _Two people, running in unison, laughing, their skin sparkling under the hot sun. Hands being held in a dark room by fire light. A man's long fingers caressing a woman's neck, her collar bone. Bella's soft laugh. Aro, his voice high and excited, 'He has accepted my offer. He will join our ranks.' The two people again, laughing under thin white sheets, legs intertwined, holding each other. Making love. Bella, her eyes closed, her hair fanned around her head like a halo, possibly asleep. And then she opens them. Bright golden eyes looking back at me, Edward Cullen…_

A decision had been made. At that moment, as Bella was about to walk out of the room, I admitted the truth to myself. After trying to force my feelings back, after trying to lock them away, I cracked and accepted them. Because in that moment, I cared more about her than about myself or anyone else in the world. As I looked into her eyes, filled with the same despair I felt, I had accepted my true feelings. I was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMONS in the next chapter. I know this story is moving quickly, but I like making it quick and straight to the point. It's a lot more fun for me to write that way.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**So this is a little OOC, and lemony, but ****they are adults and they are comfortable with their bodies.** **I didn't want to wait for sex anymore. I hate when fics take too long to get to the good stuff, not that sex is the only good thing about my story. I didn't want to put anymore buildup. Enjoy.**

**Overview: Bella Swan is created into the Voluri family. Aro keeps her as a source to protect his coven. The Cullen's come for a visit, seeking Aro's help to get rid of a vampire rise in Port Angeles. During their stay, a few weeks, Edward becomes interested in Bella. They grow a friendship, they fall in love and then he decides he's going to help her escape the Volturi. Lots coming. I hope you enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters. Nor do I own any words belonging to Shakespeare. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The Hunt<strong>

Bella's POV

I turned as Edward called out my name. It was barley a whisper. I paused for a second, wondering if he had maybe called my name by accident. It could have been. Everything could have been an accident. The last few hours, for all I knew. I already read the regret in Edward's face before I decided to leave. He sat there, staring at the ugly carpet instead of meeting my gaze; his eyes deliberately starring away from me. I knew he was regretting every single word he'd said to me in the music room… but why did he call my name? I turned and faced him.

Edward stood, one hand reached out to me. Within that second, many expressions passed through his perfect, godlike features. His eyes jolted back and forth, his eyebrows pulling together and releasing over and over. I was barely aware of Alice swaying in the corner next to Carlisle. Was she having a vision?

And then Edward's eyes focused on me again. At first he looked confused, like he didn't know me. And then recognition cleared his face. He smiled at me.

"Yes," Edward said suddenly. His voice was a very low whisper. "I've made my decision."

My eyes flickered to Alice. She had stopped swaying.

"Bella Swan," Edward said. "Would like to go for a hunt with me?"

I didn't know what to stay. I watched the smile grow wider on his lips and I couldn't help but smile back. Edward's hand was still out, reaching for me, his palm up. I took a step forward and placed my hand in his. And once again, electricity surged through me, exactly where our skin met. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling.

"Yes," I whispered back to him.

Edward pulled me slowly towards the sofa and I sat obediently next to him.

"Let's go today Carlisle," Edward said. His eyes never left mine.

I didn't understand where his sudden confidence came from, but now wasn't the time for questions. I was so happy that he was speaking to me again, and touching me again. I didn't want to ruin that with my silly questions. Edward's thumb began running over my knuckles, exactly where he had kissed them.

"I understand," Edward said, though no one had said a word. "But I cannot wait another night; there is so much to be said." Edward's voice was low again.

He smiled at me and then brought my hand up to his lips to give my knuckles a tender kiss. My stomach trembled nervously.

"I'm going to go find Aro. I'll try to persuade him to let us travel for a quick hunt outside the city walls," Carlisle said. He stood and left the room.

It took Carlisle three hours to return. During that time, Edward continued to play with my hand, stroking my fingers and life lines, his eyes never leaving mine. Neither of us ever turned to acknowledge Alice, so I heard, rather than saw, her move around the room, studying the various pictures and ornaments along the walls. I could have sat there, starring into Edward's eyes forever. But the soft click of the door caused Edward to look away from me for the first time.

"I have arranged for us to leave at noon," Carlisle said. "We must all wear cloaks and we will be leaving through the back of the city."

Carlisle handed Edward and Alice a grey cloak each and then he smiled at me warmly as he fastened his own around his neck.

"Felix will be accompanying us," he said.

"Ok," I said. I stood up, and Edward followed. "I have to go put shoes on."

"May I walk you?" Edward asked.

I nodded. Edward walked me to my room silently, his hand never leaving mine. But as soon as we entered, he let my hand drop. I rushed over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes and my black cloak. I didn't bother on changing out of my dress.

"You look beautiful," Edward said as I pulled the black hood over my head.

I scoffed.

"Bella," he said, turning me to face the vanity mirror.

Edward stood behind me, towering almost a full foot over me. His bronze hair concealed behind his grey cloak. My eyes traveled down his thick neck and over his wide shoulders. If I were human, I'd be blushing right then. His dark golden eyes warmed as he watched me.

"I expected you to see yourself, not me," he laughed. I was surprised at how warm his attitude was. Only moments ago he was acting so strange, so guarded and angry. But again, I didn't want to ask questions. I just wanted to enjoy the time I had with him.

My eyes drifted to my face. My wide red eyes stared back at me. I could admit, I was inhumanly beautiful, like all vampires are. But I was nothing special next to Edward. No vampire could ever be as beautiful and inhumanly perfect as him.

"But why should I look at myself," I said," when I could look at you?"

Edward chuckled softly and pulled me away from the mirror.

"Shall we?" he asked.

We walked to the main lobby together, but just before entering, I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

Edward turned to me questioningly.

"I don't want to in front of everyone yet." My lips moved, but no sound came out. I didn't want anyone to hear.

Edward understood, nonetheless and gave me a small nod. We entered the lobby together and met up with Alice, Carlisle and Felix.

We walked swiftly out of the underground lair and into a small part between two tall buildings in the city above. It was the first time I'd been outside since my birth. My eyes squinted away from where the hot sun glared off the stone floor in the city square. And then I'd caught the scent of human blood. Felix was standing right next to me, ready to grab me in case the human blood became to intoxicating for me to resist. I held my breath. I didn't want to give Felix a reason to lock me underground again.

Edward stood on my other side, his eyes watching me carefully. As soon as he noticed I was in control, he took my hand and led me quickly down the aisle. The human blood didn't bother me so much, with Edward by my side, and the fact that he held my hand helped a lot. I wasn't really interested in blood right then. I only had eyes for Edward.

"There's a small rainforest about 50 miles west," Edward told me. "We are going to run there."

I hadn't done much running yet as a vampire. Actually, none at all, so I was eager for the experience. As soon as we had climbed over the tall stone wall, with much of Felix's help on my part, we left the city at a run. We all ran flat out, streaking through the tall yellow grass on the countryside. We all shot like arrows from a bow, but Edward flew past us like a bullet from a gun. I had never seen such incredible speed. We all clung with one hand on our heads, holding our hoods up as we ran. I watched in amazement as our skin sparkled in the warm sunlight.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" I asked, looking around as we began to slow, the city was already very far away.

"No," Edward and Alice said together. I knew, given their special gifts, that I shouldn't bet against them.

We continued to run for another short while until we were able to see the small patch of vegetation. Everyone slowed a little further. I started to feel nervous.

"Aro gave orders for Bella to hunt with Edward," Carlisle said. "Marcus has sensed a friendship growing between them," he continued as he caught sight of Felix's expression. "Aro trusts Edward."

Edward pursed his lips as he pulled me away from the group. I turned to see the three other vampires starring back at me. Felix looked very upset.

"Felix doesn't look too happy," I whispered to Edward.

"He's not," Edward said, a smile playing along his lips. I couldn't take my eyes away from the supple roundness of them.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. Apparently Edward's smile was contagious.

"Because I don't care. I have you all alone, just like I wanted."

I swallowed thickly, nervously.

"You look frightened," he said, observing my expression.

"Not frightened. Just a little nervous."

"Ah," was all he said. Edward walked slowly through the vegetation while moving branches away from my head and arms. An unnecessary gesture given our granite skin. And then his pace began to slow.

I followed.

"They're close," he whispered. "Can you hear them?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The animals," he said with a smile. Edward placed a finger to his ear, listening.

And then I heard them. Many feet, some small, some big, scurrying up trees, and some walking slowly around trees.

"How do I know what to hunt for?" I asked.

"Use your nose, Bella. And then do whatever comes naturally. Once you've caught the scent, you'll know what to do."

I smiled at Edward excitedly and crept deeper into the forest, sniffing the air as I went. A few minutes later, I set off at a run. I had caught the scent of an animal, though I wasn't sure exactly what kind it was. All I knew was that I was thirsty and its blood smelled divine and almost human. I moved swiftly through the trees, listening to the distant erratic heartbeat that drove me towards my prey. And then I saw it, a large black cat was slinking in and out of view. It was running along the ground and suddenly, it had pounced into a large tree, climbing higher and higher. It knew it was being hunted.

I kicked off the ground and clung to a nearby branch. Using my legs, I pulled myself up and began clawing my way up the tree. The cougar was fast, but I was faster. Within seconds, my arms closed around its chest and my teeth sank through its tough skin. I drank the blood in deeply. The taste was almost perfect. I sat, perched on a thick branch as I sucked out the final drop of blood. And then I placed the cougar gently on the branch. It was a male.

Edward waited for me at the base of the tree.

"How was that?" I asked smugly. I swallowed hard. My throat still burned slightly with hunger.

"Pretty good, though I think you'll be needing a new dress," Edward laughed.

I glanced down at my body and groaned. I vaguely remembered the poor cat scraping its claws along my stomach, though it didn't do any damage to my devil's skin. But my poor dress was another situation. There were four long slashes through my black dress right over my stomach. I could see my navel poking out.

Looking up, I caught sight of Edward's expression. His eyes ran over me, from head to toe and back again. And then he began to move slowly towards me. He reached one of his hands out and placed it over my stomach where the tears were. But he continued to move, pushing me back until I was flat against a large tree. Edward's eyes watched mine as he leaned closer to me. His head tilted and he grazed his nose along my jaw, breathing in my scent. My breath came out in a shudder.

"Bella," he whispered against my skin. His head rose and he looked back into my eyes.

Edward stood there and stared at me for a long time, too long. I couldn't stand waiting anymore. I licked my lips and gave him one more minute. His eyes drifted to my mouth and I saw the gold tint in his eyes darken. I'd waited long enough.

"Edward," I moaned. But he cut me off by placing a finger against my lips.

He moved his hand away and leaned in towards me. And then he kissed me. His lips touched mine for the second time and where they touched, they burned. But this kiss wasn't like the first and there was no one here to interrupt us. Edward kissed me softly at first, allowing his lips to linger on mine before moving. And then his tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted sweet and wonderful. I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

Bella moaned against my lips, her hands fisting into my hair. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted Bella. I wanted to kiss her and touch her. I wanted to do things to her that I had never wanted to do with a woman before.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, relishing in the way her body fit perfectly against mine. But I wanted more than to just kiss her. I wanted to touch her. My right hand moved slowly from her back to the crease right below her breast. I caressed her softly allowing her a chance to push my hand away if she wanted me to stop. But she didn't. Instead, she forced her body closer to mine.

I raised my hand slowly, letting it graze over the smooth black fabric before cupping her left breast fully in my hand.

Bella moaned at my touch. And I felt her body squirm slightly. Pulling my left hand away from her back I cupped her other breast. I forced her up against the tree, and began gently kneading her breasts while rubbing my thumbs over her nipples. Soft moans escaped her lips as our tongues continued to dance in each other's mouths.

"Edward," Bella whispered harshly, as I lightly squeezed her hard nipples between my fingers.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked as I moved my mouth to her neck, licking paths along her skin.

"Edward, I need more," she said. Bella hitched her leg over my hip, pulling my body closer to hers.

I groaned into her neck and pulled her from the tree. Landing roughly to the ground, I situated myself between her legs and began gyrating my hips against hers; my hands still doing work on her small breasts. Bella's hands gripped my ass and forced me closer to her. My mouth was on hers again, kissing her roughly.

"Edward," Bella moaned into my mouth. "Please… I need more."

I wasn't sure what she meant.

"What do you need?" I asked. I kept my lips on hers as I spoke.

"I want you to touch me," she said. Her voice was a low moan.

I pulled my face away from her and looked into her eyes.

Bella's red eyes were smoldering with desire as she stared back at me. I didn't have to read her mind to understand what she wanted. My jeans had created a barrier between us and that wasn't good enough for her. I swallowed hard and moved my hand down her stomach. Slowly, my hand caressed down her hip and then over and up her inner thigh.

Bella let out a sharp breath as my fingertips caressed her soft wet folds.

Shocked, I realized Bella wasn't wearing any underwear.

"No underwear?" I asked. I wanted my voice to be smooth, but it came out thick with desire.

"Forgot," she moaned. "More." Bella's hips twitched in anticipation.

My hand had stopped as I realized what had been waiting beneath the black dress. Concentrating hard, I let my fingers caress up and down along her smooth vaginal lips before pressing them between her wet folds. My fingertips found her clit and a tremor ran through her body. Seeing her reaction, I let my fingers glide back and forth along the smooth, silky wet bud. Within the minute, Bella's body began to tremble. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She clung to my head again, deepening the kiss. I knew what she wanted.

Slowly, cautiously, I pressed a finger into her. Hearing her moans rake their way out of her throat, I continued to pump her slowly with my forefinger while my thumb circled her clit.

The sight before me was like nothing I had ever experienced. Of course I had seen a glimpse here and there of my family having sex. I saw sex in the mind of every person all the time. But this was different and so much more amazing. Bella looked so inhumanly perfect, all wrapped up in lust. Bella's hair fanned around her head. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open letting out soft little whimpers. She looked so beautiful and so unbelievably sexy. The sexiest thing I had ever seen. I was vaguely aware that her body had been moving to the rhythm of my pumping finger. The only reason I'd noticed was because her body had started moving faster in anticipation. Taking her lead, I pumped and circled my thumb faster.

Bella's eyes shot open as she clung to my arms.

"Edward," she moaned breathless.

I leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her body began to jerk and shake, one of her hands flying down to grip the wrist of my pumping hand. I didn't let her stop me, instead I pumped faster. Bella let out a long whimpering cry into my mouth as she climaxed and I let my hand slow and eventually stop once her tremors subsided.

I lay there next to Bella waiting for her to collect herslef. And I couldn't help adjusting the huge bulge in my pants.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Aro's Defiance

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Aro's Defiance<p>

Bella's POV:

I lay there, still gasping for breath, my eyes unfocused and wondering along the trees before me. The sun was barely visible through the thick canopies of the forest. That was my very first orgasm, and I couldn't believe it had just happened. I barely knew Edward, yet I felt as though I had known him for years. My bravery surprised me. I didn't care that I didn't even really know Edward, or that he didn't really know me. I just know that in this moment, I wanted him and nothing else. Never has a man touched my in such an intimate place. But for some reason, knowing how much I cared about Edward allowed me to get caught up in such an intimate situation. Was it my vampire mind, the fact that I can scarcely control my emotions? Every thought or reaction I've had since being born a vampire has been nothing put pure and immediate. Its uncontrollable, yet I felt fully in control of my decisions. As if being born to immortality has aged my soul. I felt responsible and secure of my decisions. And I didn't regret them in the slightest.

Edward's fingertips brushed against my forehead, moving my hair away from my face. I turned my head to look at him. He was lying on his back, beside me, with his head facing me. And he smiled.

"Hi," he said. His eyes were still wild with excitement.

"Hi," I breathed. I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward and I stared at each other, and I watched as the excitement slowly faded into something different. Serenity? His crooked smile shifted into just a slight pull at the corner of his mouth, and I watched as his eyes slowly closed. He lay there, breathing deeply, relaxing against the earth. Slowly, my hand moved to his face. I traced a finger tenderly over his thick auburn eyebrows, down the straight line of his nose, and then around the edges of his full lips. So beautiful. As I stared at him, memorizing the curves of his face, I realized how much I wanted Edward to be mine. This was a strange feeling for me, foreign, for I had never felt this way about someone in all my life. Of course I have loved; I loved my mother and father and maybe even Felix. But the love I felt for Edward was a different kind of love. A stronger love. And it had taken a hold of me before I had even realized it happened. I wasn't given a choice. As if fate had taken that choice away from me the moment Edward walked into my life. Was this possible?

The light from the sun grew dimmer as I lay there beside Edward. I didn't contemplate our situation any further. I didn't care to. All I cared about was laying there beside him. Every now and then, Edward would open his eyes and watch me. Sometimes we would giggle. But we didn't speak. We didn't want to. There many things I wanted to say to him, and I was sure there were things he wanted to say to me as well.

Edward opened his eyes then, and I watched as they jerked back and forth a few times. I knew he was listening to something.

"I can hear Felix approaching," he said.

My lip puckered out in a pout. Edward smiled, leaning forward to kiss it. I hummed softly and then nodded, pulling myself up onto my feet. We took a moment to dust ourselves off; Edward pulled leaves out of my hair, and then we set off towards the sounds of Felix's feet.

"I assume you've already fed," Felix said as Edward and I came into view.

"Yes," I said.

I watched as Felix eyes my appearance skeptically. And then his eyes met Edward's.

"Let's go," Felix said. "We need to get back to the city."

I nodded and followed Felix through the greenery to meet up with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. We all set off at a run again, back to the city wall, all of us cupping a hand over our hooded heads once more. When we reached the outer wall, Felix gestured for Carlisle, Alice and Jasper to go first, and then Edward, myself and Felix followed behind them. I held my breath until we reached the opening to the lair as an extra precaution, though I was flanked between Felix and Edward.

"Ah," Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together loudly as we all entered the music room. Aro stood up from his seat and walked over to meet us.

I felt Edward shift slightly away from me. I glanced over my shoulder and met his gaze. Edward smirked slightly at me before turning his attention back to Aro.

"Please,"Aro said, gesturing to the many seats.

I sat in the arm chair by the fire, and Edward sat across from me, just how he had done earlier that day. I watched as Aro moved to the center of the circle looking around at us all. He didn't sit.

"How was it?" Aro asked me. His smile was pulled unnaturally wide. He spoke to me like a child.

"Fun," I said, smiling back.

"I can see that," Aro said, eyeing my clothes. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"I did," I said.

Aro's smile had an edge to it now. I smiled back at him, pleased with myself. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix shake his head at me from behind Aro's back. A warning.

"Oh, Isabella," Aro continued, "soon enough, you will see why human blood is the right choice for you."

I didn't say anything.

"Isabella," Aro said again, studying the ruby ring on his right pinkie. "You look such a mess, dear one. I believe you are in need of yet, another hot bath. You may excuse yourself."

I glanced down at my dress once again and saw that even my knees had dark patches on them. And then I glanced at the dirt beneath my nails.

"Yes," I said. "I believe I do. Excuse me." I walked swiftly past Aro, towards the door. As I past, Aro's hand grazed the back of mine.

"Would you like some company?" Aro asked, his voice a low purr.

I paused as my hand reached the door knob. I knew that Aro wasn't truly asking me. I was supposed to say yes, weather I wanted to or not. But how could I with Edward sitting just a few feet away.

I glanced over my shoulder. My eyes flickered to the back of Edward's head before I met Aro's gaze.

"No, thank you," I whispered.

Aro's eyes burned as he stared back at me, and then he turned on the spot and followed me out of the door. Aro didn't speak to me until we were both naked and under the hot shower.

"Do you like the Cullen's?" Aro asked me, as he massaged shampoo into my hair.

I stood frozen, starring at the wall before me, unable to answer. Aro's hands gripped my shoulders aggressively, as he spun me around to face him. We were no longer under the stream of hot water.

"I asked you a question, Isabella," Aro hissed my name like a snake.

"I do," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Aro's hands reached up to cup my face. "I need your shield, Isabella," he said. "Now."

I stretched my shield over him, incasing us both.

"Did you enjoy Edward's company?" Aro asked. This time, his voice was so low, it was almost inaudible.

"Yes," I said, my tone matching his.

"Good," Aro said. Aro's hand slid down away from my face to cup my breast. This was the first time Aro had ever touched me there. I swallowed hard. "I'm glad you are becoming friends with Edward Cullen, but I want you to do something for me." Aro's hand began to pull at my nipple. And then he leaned down until his lips were only an inch away from me. "I want you to ask Edward to stay here, in Volterra, with you."

"Why?" I asked, nervously.

"Because I want you to be happy, Isabella," he said. "I haven't seen you smile in weeks."

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

Aro gave me that wide, false grin before lowering his eyes to my body. "You are so beautiful, Isabella. Such a wonderful, young, supple figure. Any man would be outrageously lucky to have you."

Aro lowered himself to his knees, until his head was at eye level to my navel. His hands grazed over my breasts, slid down my stomach until they landed, grasping my hips. I didn't move, I didn't breath. I just stood there, emotionless, trying unsuccessfully to block Aro from my mind as he sat, kneeling before my naked body.

"And maybe," he breathed against my skin, "one day I could have you." I felt Aro breath in my scent. "So beautiful," he said before licking a path along the side of my hip.

* * *

><p>Edward's POV:<p>

"Isabella," Aro as he studied the ruby ring on his right pinkie. "You look such a mess, dear one. I believe you are in need of yet, another hot bath. You may excuse yourself."

I couldn't see into Aro's thoughts. He was upset, but his thoughts were clouded by something. He trying to keep his mind clear, and away from my grasp.

I watched as Bella glanced down at her dress. Her knees were dirty and there was dried mud attached to the loose strands that were torn away from her dress. She stood up, ashamed, dusting off her lap. I wanted to run to her, to encase her in my arms, to protect her from Aro's words. But I knew that couldn't be done here. Aro wouldn't like it, and no matter how much I disliked him, I had to abide by our governments wishes.

"Yes," Bella said. "I believe I do. Excuse me." She walked quickly past Aro, towards the door. But just as she passed, I saw Aro's thoughts. The shower, Bella's shower. I saw Bella standing there, naked, with Aro hovering over here. He watched her in a mirror as she rubbed shampoo through her hair. I cringed away from the thought. It was the first time I had seen Bella naked. The thought was so clear, as if it had happened yesterday. I clenched my teeth tightly together, stifling a growl.

"Would you like some company?" Aro asked in a low voice.

I saw her face through many eyes. Jasper's, Alice's, Carlisle's, Felix's and Aro's. All, but my own. I watched as Bella's eyebrows pulled together a frown. I saw her glance at the back of my head, but I couldn't turn to meet her gaze. Not in my furry.

"No, thank you," she said in a troubled voice.

Aro's thoughts growled in defiance as he followed her out of the door. I listened as they walked silently down the hall and into her bathroom. I shied away from the image of her undressing, pulling her black dress over her head. And then I growled quietly to myself as I watched as Aro ran his fingers through her long hair under the shower. I was only vaguely aware of everyone watching me.

_Do you like the Cullen's?_ I heard Aro ask Bella.

I watched, through Aro's mind, as she stood frozen under the water. _I asked you a question_, Aro said. Bella said she did, and I saw that there was fear in her eyes. And then they were gone.

Aro's mind was suddenly blocked from me. Bella was using her shield to protect them.

I stood up, ready to run and find them, when a hand suddenly gripped my shoulder. It was Carlisle.

_Calm down, Edward. Remember where we are._

I stared back into Carlisle's eyes, anger clouding my vision.

_Enough!_ Carlisle screamed into my head.

I swallowed thickly and then returned to my seat to wallow in silence. How could Bella do this? How many times had she been with Aro? And how often? Was she sleeping with him? Were they lovers? I realized with a pang that I didn't know anything about Isabella Swan, or what her relationship with Aro was like. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block Bella's naked body from my mind. Could it be possible that they were sleeping together? Of course, a thing like infidelity would never stop Aro. But could it be possible that my Bella is sleeping with Aro? I grit my teeth together in frustration. I swallowed hard, trying to control my features. I didn't want to allow anyone to know just how upset I truly was.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _There's a reason behind all of this. An answer._ The thought comforted me. So I sat there, with my father and siblings waiting for Bella and Aro's return.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors. I tried to get this posted quickly.<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of the Twilight Series. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like borrowing her characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Questions and Confessions<p>

Bella's POV:

I sat in one of the small plush decorative stools in the bathroom, facing away from the large mirror, as I combed through my wet hair with my fingers. I tried not to listen as Aro dried off and returned his clothes. After Aro had gone, I stood up and looked at my naked body in the mirror. I could almost see where Aro's tongue had touched my skin. My eyes flickered to the small silver lighter which sat on a nearby tray, decorated with scented candles. And then my eyes found my hip again. I measured the amount of damage a small flame could do to just the tiniest bit of my flesh. I swallowed hard, weighing my options.

"No," I whispered to myself.

I knew that the tiniest bit of flame could ignite my entire body. I have already heard the horror stories, though I hadn't witnessed any such thing myself. I walked over to the large bed to lie down. I closed my eyes, trying to wipe my mind clean of any thoughts. It was hard. My vampire ears allowed me to hear everything.

"Shh…" I said aloud. I was desperate for some quite. I didn't want to think.

Large heavy feet suddenly had my attention. It was Felix. I sighed.

"Don't come in," I said, as Felix's feet approached my door. "I'm not dressed."

Felix stood patiently silent outside of my bedroom door. I continued to lay there for a few more seconds before getting up and dressing quickly. I chose a black tunic and thick black leggings; my wardrobe consisted of mainly black these days.

"Come in," I said as I fitted my feet into black shoes.

Felix entered, closing the door tightly behind him. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I stood up and looked back at him. We stared at each other for several minutes. Felix looked solemn. He could see the pain I was in; but I didn't want to think about that now. Without a word, Felix turned silently on the spot and left my room. I resumed my efforts of trying to erase my mind, lying silently on my bed.

Before long, the burning in the back of my throat became unfortunately irritating. The animal's blood from this afternoon didn't fully quench my thirst. I was already hungry again.

This afternoon, I thought. It already felt like decades ago. Edward, I let his name roll through my mind. I thought of his golden eyes, surrounded by that thick auburn hair of his. And then his glorious smile. Edward. His large hands and long fingers, the way they felt against my skin; hard and strong.

"Edward," I said quietly, my voice almost inaudible.

And then Aro's red eyes burned before me. I relived the conversation between Aro and I in my mind. He wants me to ask Edward to stay in Volterra with me. But I couldn't ask that. Edward lived with a large coven, a family in Forks. I couldn't ask him to leave them for me. The thought tore at my soul. And then I began to imagine my world without Edward in it. I shook my head violently. It was too much. I already wanted him. I wanted him to be with me, always. To hear his voice, his laugh. To feel his hands, his arms, his lips. I opened my eyes and starred at the blank white celling before me. My eyes burned with sadness, but I couldn't cry.

Hours passed before I finally pulled myself out of bed. I had finally decided on what I'd do about Aro's proposition, and I decided I would not ask Edward to stay with me. I couldn't ask that. But I would do my best to absorb as much time with him as possible.

I moved quickly, taking the elevator to the floor where the Cullen's will be staying. I listened around me, I wasn't quite sure where Edward would be staying. I heard movement and low whispering in one room. I knocked.

"Come in," a tinkling voice answered. It was Alice.

"Hello," I said as I walked in. I glanced around the room. "Do you know where I might be able to find Edward?"

"Edward mentioned something about… old photographs before he left," Jasper said. His face was smooth and expression less. A haunting vision. My eyes lingered for a fraction of a second on the small moon shaped marks covering his throat.

"Thank you," I said. I shut their door behind me and then took off towards the photograph room.

As I approached the room, I could hear Edward pacing slowly, hear his breathing. Little butterflies did cartwheels inside of my stomach as I opened the door. Edward stood with his back to me, starring at a large photograph of Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle. He wore a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His hair was in its usual disarray.

"Hello, Bella," he said. And then he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

I smiled. I moved over to him and gazed up at the photograph. It was centuries old and yellowed. I studied Aro's expression. Serious and authoritative. I shook my head and looked away. And then I was surprised to see that Edward was staring down at me. His eyes were questioning.

"Where were you thinking just now?" he asked. His voice was lower than a whisper.

I shrugged and looked back at Aro's face. "I was thinking of the word 'authority,' and about what it means," I said. My tone was low enough to match Edward's.

"'The right to give orders, make decisions, and enforce obedience," Edward said.

"That sounds about right," I said.

Edward reached for my hands and bent until we were at eye level. "Let's not talk about Aro," Edward pronounced his name with a strong Italian accent. And then he grinned smugly.

I giggled. "Then what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"You. I want to know more about you; your human life, your mother. I have so many questions."

Edward led me over to a corner surrounded by bookcases. We sat on the floor, cross-legged and facing each over.

"Ask me," I said.

"What year were you born?" was his first question.

"1987."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Renee Higginbotham Dwyer."

The questions went on like this for a little while. Edward asked me questions about my favorite color, my favorite sport, my favorite books. Those were easy to answer. And then the questions shifted and he began asking me questions about my childhood, about phoenix and what it looked like, my bedroom back home, my friends and relationships, not that I had ever had any. And then Charlie. I told him that I missed Charlie and how I wished I had known him better. I missed my mom too. My mom and her eccentric, experimental behavior. I missed Phoenix and the hot air and blue sky. I missed Lily. Lily was my only friend in Phoenix.

"Do you remember your childhood?" I asked. Edward had been sitting very still and silent as I talked. I already missed the sound of his voice.

"I remember some things," Edward said after a long pause.

"What year were you born?" I asked. It was my turn to turn to ask the questions and his turn to talk.

"1918, but my human birth date is 1901." Edward offered me a smile.

I tried to hide the shock in my voice. "How… did it happen? Did Carlisle change you?"

Edward began at the beginning. He told me about his childhood, of what he could remember. He was born in Chicago. His father's name was, Edward Masen and his mother was, Elizabeth Masen. He talked about growing up during World War I and how he had dreamed of joining the army as soon as he had turned 18. But when he was seventeen, he and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza. Both of his parents died. Edward talked about his mother. He missed her sometimes, but it has been decades since he last saw her.

"Human memories aren't as clear as vampire memories," he said. "I don't remember her well, but I do remember her eyes. Green… like mine." Edward dropped his gaze.

Releasing me from his eyes, I realized I wasn't breathing. I took in a slow breath.

"Green," I said. "I wish I could have seen them."

Edward laughed a shaky, short gasp of air. And then he looked at me. He gazed at me for a long moment, and then slowly he reached up and tucked my hair behind my left ear. His skin burned against my cheekbone.

"Your eyes were brown," he said. Edward's eyes smoldered, dazzling me. "Pools of chocolate brown."

I nodded. "They were" I breathed. "How did you know?"

Edward sat momentarily perplexed and then he suddenly jerked his hand away from me.

"Sorry," he said, apologetic by the sudden tension. I didn't miss the shock in his eyes before he cleared his face.

I leaned in closer to him. "How?" I asked. I was confused by his reaction, but even more confused by his statement. How did he know my eyes were brown? He couldn't have known.

Edward didn't answer. I could see thoughts turning in his mind.

"Tell me," I said. I was alarmed now, but I hid it well.

Edward looked up at me, searching my eyes.

"I saw a photo of you once, in Charlie's office," he said. "You were younger, maybe thirteen. It looked like a yearbook picture."

I groaned loudly and nodded. "Eighth grade," I said. "I can't believe he still has that."

Edward laughed with me. And then suddenly, I felt his fingers against the knuckles of my left hand. I met his gaze.

"I wish I could have known you. Seen what you were like as a human," he said.

"I don't wish that," I said. "Immortality brought me to you."

I boldly kept Edward's gaze. I didn't look away though I was embarrassed and surprised by my own words. I wanted to see his expression… and I was glad I did. Edward's eyes seemed to melt into liquid topaz, and then his face warmed at my words. He leaned in close to me, his lips inches away from mine.

"I cannot imagine my world without you in it," he said. And then his lips touched mine.

This kiss was very much like the first. It stung, as if an electric current had passed through where our lips met. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt. And then they moved. His mouth opened, just the slightest, and I involuntarily slid my tongue against his. My stomach did little flips as Edwards grazed his fingertips over my jaw and neck. I drank in his smell, his taste, his touch. I was… in love with Edward Cullen.

We spent the next week talking about our separate pasts, my human life and Edward's immortal life. He talked about all of the different high schools he has been to and how many times he has been to each of them. I laughed when he told me he was currently attending Forks High School.

"I wish I could see that," I laughed. "You, sitting in a classroom full of students, brooding over homework and other assignments." I chuckled effortlessly to myself.

"Bella," Edward said. "Homework is not the challenge. I could recite an entire Chemistry book by heart. No, the challenge is being able to live amongst humans while still keeping our secrecy."

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Magic," Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Patience," he corrected. "You have to 'act' human."

"Act?" I asked.

"Yes. You have to learn to control your every move. If you move too quickly, a human may notice. You have to walk, talk and move like a human. And of course, you cannot go to school on a sunny day."

"How do you pull that off?" I scoffed.

"In Forks, the weather is always cloudy," Edward said smugly.

We laughed about Forks High School a little longer until Edward brought up hunting again, and I was reminded of how thirsty I was feeling.

"Edward. Do you think Aro would let us go hunting again tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm thirsty."

Edward studied my eyes. "You don't look thirsty," he said.

"I know," I agreed. "But I can feel it." I touched my throat with my fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
